Dance with Me
by XetherealX
Summary: All about friendship, girl pow'r and trusting yourself! Let's kick those guys butts. ? o CHP. 6 UP o? ! [things are starting to heat up]
1. Oooh, Shopping and Dares

I guess not very many people do, but I've loved all of Judy Blume's book and I've read nearly all of them (not Summer Sister). I've grown out of a few, but I picked up Judy Blume's book on censorship not long ago. It inspired me to write something...even if it isnt really in Judy Blume style. The characters are from "Thanks to you, Rachel Robison." and "As Long as We're Together." Judy Blume owns all the characters (most of 'em) and I own the story line! YAYNESS! Please RR 3 Me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stephanie, what are you doing?"

Stephanie pulled her eyes away from the mirror.

"Mum, did you know the formal school dance is in 14 days." Stephanie replied in a deadly whisper.

"14 days, 2 week's, millions of hours! Look at your room, and what is that stuff on your face?"

"Make-up mum!" said Stephanie sounding hysterical.

Stephanie's mum's gave a motherly smile, "I'll do your make-up on dance night, honey."

"You will? Thanks you so much," said Stephanie, ripping out a tissue and trying to wipe of un-even eye-shadow, "did you know mascara is the most difficult thing in the world?"

Reminded of her young self, Stephanie's mum left the room chuckling.

The next day Stephanie was shopping with Alison and Rachel at the mall.

"I've never really noticed these shops before." Said Stephanie in awe.

"That's because these dresses are way past our purses." Said Rachel, frowning at a dress on display that was $175.

"I've been in these shops millions of times," said Alison pulling a face, "my mum has millions of fancy dressesit's a lot of fun shopping for yourself though."

"Hey!" said Stephanie, "look at this!" she pulled out a long, mauve dress. It was ruffles down the bottom and was shoe-strapped.

"How much?" asked Rachel.

Alison rolled her eyes, "It's perfect Steph, go try it on!"

"But how much is it!" insisted Rachel. Stephanie laughed and headed towards the changing rooms. 

"It looks perfect!" squealed Alison excitedly.

"Hmmm" commented Rachel, raising an eye-brow critically.

Stephanie had come out of the changing rooms, she sucked in her stomach and straightened her back.

"It's mine," said Stephanie, "I'm going to find the cashier so I don't have to carry this whole thing around."

"How much was it?" Rachel shouted.

A few hours later when they came out of the mall, they each had a shopping bag clutched safely in their bag, and a large grin. 

Meanwhile

Jeremy opened the door, "Hey, hey!" he high-fived a tall blonde boy, "go upstairs, the rest of the crew are up there."

Jeremy rummaged the cupboard for chips and headed to his room. His 6 mates had come over to hang.

His mates grabbed the bowl of chips, munching eagerly. "Whadd'ya wanna do?" asked Jeremy lazily.

His friend, Damien, sat upright, "Hey, what about we play truth or dare?"

Jeremy looked side-ways at Damien, curiously, "Isn't that a girls game?"

"Naw," Answered Damien, "truth or dare?"

Jeremy didn't want to look like a coward, "Dare."

The boys stopped munching their chips and listened.

Damien smiled evilly, licked his salty fingers and said, "I dare you, to invite Stephanie to the dance."

Jeremy looked at him blankly, "What Stephanie?"

"Your knowStephanie." Smirked Damien.

Jeremy chewed on his chip slowly "Oh," said Jeremy waving a careless hand behind his, "That's just-WHAT!?" Jeremy spit out his chip, realising what he got into.

"It's your dare mate." 

"He's right-"

"Yeah-"

His mates mummers spread agreeingly around the circle.

"Fine," said Jeremy, thoroughly put off, "I'll- I'll do it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Fake Suprises!

Hehe, second Chapter. Judy Blume own's most of the characters (I'm sad to say) and the storyline!

Please R&R 3 ME

I know Steph sounds a bit dumb, but admit it, even you have dumb thoughts with jealousy and blah. I know I do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was 4 days until the prom, Stephanie was miserable. Heaps of guy's had asked Alison to the prom, and Rachel was going with Jack Burton - the brain. She walked to the pond and sat down on an large boulder, tracing pictures in the sand with her fingers like she always did. She saw Jeremy Dragon and his friends over by the playground, balancing footballs on their heads. They had seen Stephanie, and Jeremy was trying to wriggle out of the dare.

"She's way younger" persisted Jeremy. 

"It was a dare."

"Look, It might blow my chances with Sarah." Jeremy argued back.

"Tough luck mate."

"C'mon, look..." Jeremy said, he was losing this battle.

"Ask her now, don't chicken out man."

Jeremy sighed and walked slowly over to Stephanie, his shoulders drooping. 

"Hey." He said, loud enough for Damien to hear.

Stephanie looked up surprised, "erHi."

"So, the dance is on soon." He said coolly.

"Mmmm" answered Stephanie.

There was an awkward silence.

"You wanna go, together?"

Stephanie's jaw dropped slightly, "er"

"Cool." Said Jeremy, and he walked away.

The next day at school Stephanie sat with Rachel on the school bus and Alison sat behind them. Steph decided to drop about Jeremy casually, she knew it would cause a big blow. Every minute her excitement was building higher, suddenly she couldn't wait any longer. With Rachel droning on about too much homework she butted in cautiously.

"How did Jack ask you to the dance again, Rach?" asked Stephanie innocently.

"Oh," gushed Rachel, "he gave me a note during home room, isn't that romantic?" Alison snorted behind them.

"Oh yeah, my date told me straight out at the pond." Said Stephanie casually. 

"What, When, HOW!" shrieked Alison.

"When did you get a date?" squealed Rachel.

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Stephanie, stifling a smile, "he asked me yesterday, on Monday."

"Who is he!" asked Alison excitedly.

Stephanie had to let herself grin, "Just Jeremy Dragon."

Alison's jaw dropped and Rachel laughed, "Yeah, great one Steph."

"I'm serious." Stephanie frowned.

Alison smiled too, "Oh, I get it!" she patted Stephanie on the back, "don't worry, you'll get a date for the prom." Rachel and Alison went back to talking about homework.

Stephanie gritted her teeth in frustration, she was annoyed, very annoyed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked! I want some reveiws before I do another chapter *cackles* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	3. Getting Nasty

Disclaimer: I wish.

"Jeremy," Stephanie caught Jeremy's arm in the hall, "I need to talk to you."

Jeremy looked around, embarrassed. Stephanie released her grip and demanded, "we need to talk."

"Uhok, um, not here."

_Where everyone can see me talking to this damn kid._

Jeremy led Steph into an empty classroom, where Steph turned to face him.

"soare you going pick me up, or should I just meet you at the hall?" 

_Pick her up? Freaking hell, no way._

"Don't you think it'll be more, um, romantic [yeah, good one] if we just meet up?" managed Jeremy uneasily. 

"You're right," beamed Steph, "well, I better go. I'm wearing purple by the way."

Jeremy thrusted his hand into his pockets and leaned against the wall, watching her skip out of the classroom. Stephanie was only a few years younger then him, but she seemed like such akid. 

_Damn dare._

She could even be, lovable, like a little sister - sorta. Jeremy did not want to hurt her.

_Damn conscious._

~*~

"You knowSteph." Began Alison, picking at her food in the cafeteria. 

"Hmmmm?" 

"Me and Rach have been thinking," Alison took a side-ways glance at Rachel who nodded, "that maybe, we could all go as a group, to the prom?"

"Why?" asked Steph suspiciously.

"Justbecause, we thought it would be, you know fun."

Stephanie understood.

Glaring furiously at them both, she slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You guys, I've got a damn date. You don't need to be all sympathetic about it. My dates-"

"We know," said Rachel giving an exasperated sigh, mimicking Stephanie's voice, "It's Jeremy Dragon. You don't have to lie to us, you know, we're supposed to be your best friends."

"We understand, Steph." urged Alison.

Stephanie stood up, kicking her chair away.

"You guys don't believe me."

"Steph-"

"Fuck both of you." Steph stalked away.

~*~

After a few minutes of silence.

"Something's wrong with Steph."

"Nah, really? Ya think?"

"Shut up Alison."

"Why don't you?"

Rachel closed her eyes.

"You think maybe she really is going with Jeremy?"

Alison blinked, "huh?"

"Well, think about itSteph usually doesn't lie like that."

"Because she's never bloody had a reason to!"

"Good point Alison."

"Maybe we should just pretend that we really do think Steph is going with Jeremy on the night." sighed Alison

"We can't do that, because on the night when Jeremy doesn't turn up as her date, Steph will make up some more bogus about she decided to not go to the prom with Jeremy or something like that," paused Rachel, "she might even start to believe the lies herself."

Alison leaned back, "Shit."

"I agree."

~*~

"So, my dear friend"

"Shutup, you bastard." muttered Jeremy.

"Ooooh, I'm hurt," mocked Damien, "have you asked Stephanie?"

"Yeah."

"and no doubt little Stephie has said yes to our heart-throb?" grinned Damien wickedly.

Jeremy looked up, suddenly realising something, "wait a secdon't I get to dare you as well?"

"Uhthat is normally how it works, but"

"But what?"

"This is special." said Damien hastily.

Jerremy smiled widely, "I dare you to make out with Stephanie after the prom."

"What?" swallowed Damien.

_Fuck._

Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"but but- I can't, you'll be her date." stuttered Damien.

"So? We'll give our 'little Stephie' a double dose. I'll make her stay until everyone has gone, I'll dissapear, then you can come along and seduce her."

"but but "

"I'm sure the janitors closet will be good enough, don't be a chicken now." Jeremy winked and left Damien feeling quite hopless.

A/N: Heh, see where the R rated stuff comes in? Maybe I can take it down to PG 13 for a bit....hmmmm. Anyway, I like idea's! Idea's are good. I want REVEIWS people! REVEIWS before I do the next chapter. R-E-V-E-I-W-S! Now that you've seen the world REVEIWS over and over again, maybe you should go do it, you know, REVEIW.   


P.S. x P.S. = P.S.S. = P.S. squared = I've updated, see?


	4. Making More Mistakes, tsk tsk!

Disaclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL, THEM ALL I SAY! 

Another Discalimer: I was being sarcastic, not that you couldn't tell....right?

"Hey, Jeremy" Sara sidled up onto Jeremy's bench during homeroom so that Jeremy either had to look at her legs, where her skirt was hitched way to high or Sara's piercing, large blue eyes. He choose her eyes. 

This is who I'm supposed to be dating. 

Thought Jeremy bitterly.

_Someone sexy, beautiful, popularnot a kid._

"So" Sara said, battering her mascara caked eye-lashes, "are you going to the dance?"

Jeremy swallowed.

No matter what happens, I must stay calm and collected. I'm Jeremy the ladies man. Lady Killer. The womaniser

Jeremy trailed off in his thoughts, thinking of all the dumb nick-names his 'friends' had given him.

"Yeah, yeahI'm thinking about going to it."

Sara examined a perfectly manicured finger nail. 

"Well, if you don't feel like going, I could always come over to your place"

Jeremy grinned, "I'll consider it."

"Good." Sara winked and gracefully slid off Jeremy's desk. 

_Good one, Jeremy. "I'll consider it?" God. _

~*~

Stephanie was angry out of all people! She had thought her friends would understand herfeelings. Jeremy Dragon, asking her! 

_Remember Stephanie, he kissed Rachel before last Summer. _

Oh yes, Stephanie did remember. She had said she had been jealous, she hadn't said it like she meant itbut she had meant it, and with fiery hot passion too.

_Maybe Jeremy will kiss me at the dance._

This made Steph feel a little better. 

~*~

"Rach, what should we do about Steph?" The breeze was cool in the warm still night air, Alison was down by the pond with Rachel.

"I dunno" said Rachel wearily.

"Maybe we should " began Alison.

"Shhhhh," Racehl held up a finger to her lips, whispering, "I can hear Jeremy Dragon I think I heard him say Steph's name!"

Alison eyes widened. She could see shadows behind the tree's. Rachel and Alison carefully leaned into the shrubs as far as possible, trying to hear the conversation between Jeremy and his friend better.

"Jeremy, maybe we should just call off the dare." said Damien, breaking little leaves off a branch. 

Jeremy considered it for a moment, then remember, if he didn't take Stephanie to the dance, Damien wouldn't have to do his part of the dare. 

"No." he growled aggressively.

"Why not?" whined Damien.

"Because." said Jeremy simply. 

Damien sighed, "I admit, it was stupid, let's call it off. What will happen to Stephanie after the dance? She might expect us to date her or something." Damien was getting frustrated.

"You should have thought about that before you dared me mate." smiled Jeremy.

A/N I hope you liked! Not as much swearingactually none, compared to the other chapter. Probably because I feel clean today.hmmm. Anyways I want REVEIWS before the next chapter, so go REVIEW!

P.S. I'm so happy people are writing (typing) up Judy Blume stories. Ooooohand have you all read the Order of the Phoenix! I just finished it wasn't it amazing! Harry's going through adolescence now, but J.K Rowling can't write much romance because so many younger kids read HPdamn. Aw, shame about Cho Chang though. 

*cough* 

Sorry, getting of trackGo REVIEW! Purty pleasewith a cherry on top, spinkles, chocolate sauce


	5. The Courtesy of Me

Disclaimer: FOR FREAKING SAKE, WHY WOULD I BE ON A FANFICTION SITE IF THIS WASN'T A FANFICTION YES, I'M A FAN, AND THIS IS FICTION. FAN FICTION. I DON'T OWN THE DAMN CHARACTERS. *cough* Sorry.

I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thanksies to mah reviewers. If you keep reading you even get a little bit more of the next chappie! *gasps*

Thanks so much too:

mysterygirl2000,Shyla [x2], lisa linguisa [they were my favourite book too! I still think they're cute.], sugababie [thanks for reviewing, I love your story as well. Go Judy Blume pow'r!], Rachel [heh, I think Rachel deserves better then Jeremy. I always saw Jeremy as a bit of a jerk in my eyes. You know, as a really "boy-boy."], allee kat [Wooh! Go OoTP], Rylie & Haylee [Sorry, I didn't even realise I was writing in Aussie cross my personal slang, when Judy Blume's are really American books. Anyways, glad you enjoyed!] 

~*~

Rachel cupped a hand over Alisons mouth, waving a hand to say to follow her. Alison and Rachel quietly tramped through the park, and slipped into Rachel's house. It was only then, Rachel let go of Alison.

"God Rach, I was about to suffocate."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "let's go to my room, my parents aren't home." 

Kicking of their shoes, the girls flung themselves on Rachel's bed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Jeremy was such a a"

"Freaking asshole?" asked Alsion helpfully. 

"No, I mean"

Alison sat upright, "We need to tell Steph!" Alison was about to bolt to the phone when Rachel caught her arm, "Alison, don't tell Steph yet, just tell her to come over to my place first. I want to discuss a plan"

~*~

A/N: That's all I'm going to give you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA. Yes, I'm cruel. Look out for the next chappie! 

.

.

.

Danananananananana, dun, dun, dun 

.

.

.

*screaming in the background from people who read this and don't reveiw*

.

.

.

MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*couugh*

Hehehehehehehe. *evil giggle* hehehehehe *snort*.


	6. Irresistible

Discalimer: Yes, all hail me! I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot. Thank you. *bows*. (Heh, I love writing disclaimers)

~*~

Jeremy grinned in his tux, his blindingly white teeth glaring underneath the camera lens.

"Thanks _darlihn'_ I can't believe my little wittle Jeremy is all _g'won _up!" 

"G'roff mum" Jeremy struggled underneath his mothers designer clothed, beefy arms. The doorbell rang, "Ah, that'll be Damien." 

Jeremy's mothers face brightened, "Why don't a take a _cwute_ picture of you and your friend tog-"

Jeremy gathered up his flowers for Stephanie hastily, "Naw, it's okay mum," Jeremy pecked her on the cheek, "see ya tonight, say bye to Dad for me"

"Jeremy," Hissed Damien from the front seat of his brothers Meceedes, "we're never going to pull this off!"

No shit sherlock.

"Relax," soothed Jeremy, "It'll be fine, we'll have fun, and Steph'll have fun."

"What'll we do at school? That bitch Steph will never shut her mouth!" said Damien sounding panicky. 

Jeremy's eyes turned cold, he didn't like it whenever other guys called girls bitches. Especially when the guy didn't even know the girl. Deep down, Jeremy had a heart, just over the prospect of humiliating Damien, the heart was having some trouble communicating to Jeremy's brain.

"We.fine." said Jeremy, through clenched teeth. Finally, Damien's brother smoothly parked along the school curb. 

"Ready mate?" muttered Damien. Jeremy nodded. The plan was Damien was going with his girlfriend to the dance, Jeremy was going with Stephanie. After the dance, Jeremy would lead Stephanie into the janitors closet saying he had a surprise, Damien would be waiting in the closet. 

The still night air was cold, the chill sent a shiver up Jeremy spin, realising that he had no pockets to thrust his hands into, he ran his hands through his thick, chocolate, brown hair. The newest mens cut, totally Vouge. Inside the large school foyer, fruit punch was being drunk by the majority of guys in tux's and girls in long, flowing dresses. Slim, short, puffy, long, intricate, simple, shapely (Jeremy's eyes noticed), dresses and skirtsscanning the room, Jeremy couldn't find Stephanie. His eyes rested on a tall girl with dark brown hair, her date was a guy Jeremy knew from his maths class. Jack Burton, the brain. Jeremy casually walked up to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, ermdo you know where your friend Stephanie is?" 

"Yeah, she's over there," Rachel carelessly waved behind her, "near the toilets."

"Ok, thanks."

Jeremy followed Rachel's vague directions, there was only one girl standing near the toilets that he had never seen before. The girl was talking to her friend who appeared to be Asain, Jeremy knew her by Alison. Jeremy nearly did a double take, this girl had long, brown locks, her face was slim and milky white with a bronze blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were chocolaty and framed with long, incessant lashes. A long, mauve dress hung of the girls delicate, curvy body. 

_How come I've never seen this girl around before? She'd be the most gorgeous girl in the school. _

Forgetting about Damien or Stephanie, Jeremy headed towards this girl. He had to make introductions. 

"Hey," he said smoothly, butting into Alison's and the girls conversation, "I don't think I've seen you around before." He shot her a seductive smile, that would have made any girl melt. 

"Oh, Damien!" The girl searched his eyes, "I was wondering when you'd be here, you took forever. The dance is about to start." 

Damien frowned, "Huh? How do you-" Jeremy stopped midway. Peering closely at the girl, he reallised. This girl was Stephanie. An barely resistible Stephanie. An irresistible Stephanie. Since when did girls change appearance over night? This was a confusing! Jeremy's brain hurt. 

"ErmI meanStephanie! You look ravishing, quite, barely resistible, I mean, resistibleyes, yes, yesno, no, noI mean irresistible. Erm, here are your flowers, yeah, great things, flowers." Jeremy gave a raw laugh, thrusting the flowers into Stephanie's hands. Alison eyed him curiously, and Stephanie just raised an eye-brow, but she was smiling. Suddenly, a hush grew over the wild crow d in the foyer, "Ok, everyone, the DJ is ready. Please leave your coats here. You may enter the hall now, be safe and have fun!"

~*~

A/N: Did you like? Did ya? Did ya, huh? Come on **punk**, tell me. Yeah, that's it. You talking to me? You talking to me? *cough* Anyway, hope you liked it =D please review! I would be eternally (or at least for a minute) grateful! *blows kisses.*


End file.
